sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Список важнейших опер
Под мировым, международным или стандартным оперным репертуаром понимается совокупность опер, которые часто ставятся на известных оперных сценах мира. Этим он отличается как от национальных оперных репертуаров, от опер, которые чаще ставятся в одной языковой области, так и от опер, которые ставились редко либо не ставились вообще. Стандартный оперный репертуар не имеет, однако, чёткого определения, а специалисты могут расходиться в мнениях, входит ли в него данная опера или нет. Главным образом, оперный репертуар развивается следующим образом: появляются новые успешные произведения, а более старые уходят в забвение либо, наоборот, открываются заново и снова ставятся на сцене . Приведённый ниже список важнейших мировых опер включает в себя оперные произведения, которые находятся в большинстве перечней, указанных в разделе «Материалы для списка». Поскольку статья опирается исключительно на англоязычные списки, а в них иногда находятся некоторые оперы, специфические именно для англоязычной области, в данный список не были включены оперы на английском языке, которые, согласно базе данных Operabase.comVyhledávání představení, с 2006 по середину 2008 года ни разу не ставились в англоязычных странах. Cписок включает оперы всех основных жанров и охватывает постановки, чаще всего шедшие на мировых сценах с начала XXI века. Список составлен в хронологическом порядке от ранних опер XVII века авторства Монтеверди, Кавалли и Пёрселла до произведений конца XX века, авторами которых являются Мессиан, Берио и Бриттен. Оперы перечислены в соответствии с датой премьеры, за исключением случаев, когда они были поставлены спустя долгое время после смерти композитора, — в этих случаях они включены по хронологии в соответствии с примерной датой написания музыки на либретто. Метод составления списка стал причиной того, что в нём не хватает некоторых популярных или интересных с исторической точки зрения произведений, например, самых старых произведений Якопо Пери, «Ксеркса» Генделя или «Немая из Портичи» Обера, не говоря уже о ряде ключевых опер российского репертуара. Также здесь не представлено ни одного произведения авторства некоторых известных оперных композиторов, например, помимо уже упомянутого Пери, Алессандро Скарлатти. Однако, очень непросто определить универсальный критерий отбора, который бы учёл в равной мере популярность на мировых сценах, в российском репертуаре, а также историческую важность опер и их композиторов. Оперы приведены под наиболее часто используемыми в России названиями. 1600—1699 thumb|right|140px|Д. Фетти. Клаудио Монтеверди, держащий в руке маску трагедии (1640) thumb|right|140px|Джон Клостерман. Генри Пёрселл 1700—1749 [[Файл:Haendel.jpg|thumb|140px|right|Б. Деннер. Портрет Г. Ф. Генделя (1733)]] thumb|140px|right|Джованни Баттиста Перголези thumb|140px|right|Ж.-Ф. Рамо 1750—1799 thumb|right|140px|[[Глюк, Кристоф Виллибальд|К. В. Глюк]] thumb|right|140px|Неизвестный художник. В. А. Моцарт в 1777 году thumb|right|140px|Й. Гайдн thumb|right|140px|[[Виже-Лебрен. Дж. Паизиелло (1791)]] thumb|right|140px|Доменико Чимароза 1810—1832 thumb|right|140px|[[Штилер, Йозеф Карл|Карл Штилер. Портрет Бетховена (1820)]] thumb|right|140px|В. Камуччини. Портрет Россини thumb|right|140px|Винченцо Беллини thumb|right|140px|Гаэтано Доницетти } | Гаэтано Доницетти | 1832 | Считается одной из лучших комических опер Доницетти, пародирует романтическую тему легенды о Тристане и Изольде и оперы Вагнера на этот сюжетА. Гозенпуд. «Любовный напиток». Одна из самых популярных опер европейского репертуара. |- |} 1833—1849 thumb|right|140px|Гаэтано Доницетти thumb|right|140px|[[Ренуар, Пьер Огюст|Ренуар. Портрет Вагнера]] thumb|right|140px|[[Репин, Илья|И. Репин. Глинка за сочинением «Руслана и Людмилы». Фрагмент]] thumb|right|140px|Дж. Больдини. Портрет Верди } | Рихард Вагнер | 1842 | Вклад Вагнера в традиции гран-опера.Viking с. 1177 |- |''Руслан и Людмила'' | | Михаил Иванович Глинка | 1842 | Обработка пушкинской поэмы, которая оказала значительное влияние на последующие поколения русских композиторов.Viking с. 368 |- |''Летучий голландец'' | | Рихард Вагнер | 1843 | Вагнер считал эту немецкую романтическую оперу подлинным началом своей карьеры.Viking с. 1179 |- |''Дон Паскуале'' | | Гаэтано Доницетти | 1843 | «Комическая опера» Доницетти является одной из последних великих опер-буффа.Viking с. 288 |- | Ломбардцы в первом крестовом походе | | Джузеппе Верди | 1843 | Продолжение Набукко было первой оперой Верди, поставленной в Америке.Viking с. 1127 |- | Цыганка | | Майкл Уильям Балф | 1843 | Одна из немногих известных англоязычных опер 19-го столетия помимо работ Гильберта и Салливана.Viking p.48 |- |''Эрнани'' | | Джузеппе Верди | 1844 | Одно из самых драматических произведений из раннего творчества Верди.Viking с. 1128 |- |''Тангейзер'' | | Рихард Вагнер | 1845 | Вагнеровское «самое средневековое произведение».Viking с. 1181 |- |''Аттила'' | | Джузеппе Верди | 1846 | Когда Верди писал эту оперу, его мучили проблемы со здоровьем, и её премьера не принесла большого успеха.Viking с. 1132 |- |''Осуждение Фауста'' | | Гектор Берлиоз | 1846 | Берлиозу не удалось поставить эту «драматическую легенду» в качестве оперы и он предназначил её для концертного исполнения. Сейчас её ставят и на оперной сцене.Viking с. 94 |- |''Макбет'' | | Джузеппе Верди | 1847 | Первая обработка шекспировского материала. |- |''Марта'' | | Фридрих фон Флотов | 1847 | Флотов старался этой комической и сентиментальной оперой угодить простонародному вкусу.Viking с. 328 |- |''Виндзорские проказницы'' | | Николаи, Отто Карл Эренфрид | 1849 | Единственная немецкая опера Николаи является его самым долговременным успехом.Viking с. 726 |- |''Пророк'' | | Джакомо Мейербер | 1849 | Гран-опера о жизни религиозного фанатика Яна из Лейдена.Viking с. 661 |- |''Луиза Миллер'' | | Джузеппе Верди | 1849 | Фанаты Верди полагают, что это произведение на сюжет шиллеровской «мещанской трагедии» не было оценено должным образом.Viking с. 1138 |- |} 1850—1874 thumb|right|140px|Портрет Вагнера (1862) thumb|right|140px|Жак Оффенбах thumb|right|140px|И. Репин. Портрет М. Мусоргского 1876—1899 right|thumb|140px|Портрет Петра Ильича Чайковского right|thumb|140px|И. Репин. Портрет Н. А. Римского-Корсакова 1900—1924 thumb|right|140px|М. Либерман. Портрет Рихарда Штрауса } | Эрих Вольфганг Корнгольд | 1920 | Самое известное сценическое произведение Корнгольда.Christopher Palmer na Grove Music Online |- |''Путешествия пана Броучека'' | | Леош Яначек | 1920 | Действие данной комической оперы происходит на Луне и в Чехии 15-го. |- |''Катя Кабанова'' | | Леош Яначек | 1921 | Первая большая опера поздней зрелости Яначека основана на драме А. Н. Островского.Viking с. 505 |- |''Любовь к трём апельсинам'' | | Сергей Прокофьев | 1921 | Комическая опера, основанная на сказке Карло Гоцци.Oxford Illustrated с.306 |- |''Гном'' | | Александр фон Цемлинский | 1922 | Ещё одна короткая опера Цемлинского, вдохновлённая произведением Оскара Уайльда. Композитор отождествлял себя с титульной ролью гнома.Viking с. 1252 |- |''Ожидание'' | | Арнольд, Шёнберг | 1924 | Ярко атональная монодрама.Viking с. 953 |- |''Хью-гуртовщик'' | | Ральф Воан-Уильямс | 1924 | Ярко атональная монодрама. |- |''Интермеццо'' | | Рихард Штраус | 1924 | Легкое произведение оперетного характера, опирающееся на впечатлениях композитора от собственной семейной жизни. |- |''Приключения лисички-плутовки'' | | Леош Яначек | 1924 | Одна из самых популярных опер Яначека. Либретто Тесноглидека было вдохновлено рисунками зверей авторства художника Станислава Лолека, которые печатались в журнале «Lidové noviny».Viking с. 506 |- |} 1925—1949 thumb|right|upright|Giacomo Puccini С 1950 thumbnail|right|upright|[[Стравинский, Игорь|Игорь Стравинский]] Примечания Ссылки * The Viking Opera Guide (1993). ISBN 0-670-81292-7 Contributions are by noted specialists in their fields. * * * * Encyclopædia Britannica: Macropedia Volume 24, 15th edition. «Opera» in «Musical forms and genres». ISBN 0-85229-434-4 * * The Penguin Guide to Opera on Compact Discs '' ed. Greenfield, March and Layton (1993 edition). ISBN 0-14-046957-5. * Stein, Louise K. (1999), [http://www.mundoclasico.com/articulos/verarticulo.aspx?id=0015763 ''La púrpura de la Rosa] (Introduction to the critical edition of the score and libretto), Ediciones Iberautor Promociones culturales S.R.L. / Instituto Complutense de Ciencias Musicales, 1999, ISBN 84-8048-292-3 (reprinted with permission of the publisher on Mundoclasico.com). Accessed 5 September 2008. * Craig H. Russell: «Manuel de Zumaya», Grove Music Online ed. L. Macy (Accessed September 18, 2008), (subscription access) Материалы для списка опер * * «The Standard Repertoire of Grand Opera 1607—1969», a list included in Norman Davies's Europe: a History (OUP, 1996; paperback edition Pimlico, 1997). ISBN 0-7126-6633-8. * Operas appearing in the chronology by Mary Ann Smart in The Oxford Illustrated History of Opera (OUP, 1994). ISBN 0-19-816282-0. * Operas with entries in The New Kobbe’s Opera Book, ed. Lord Harewood (Putnam, 9th ed., 1997). ISBN 0-370-10020-4 * by Matthew Boyden. (2002 edition). ISBN 1-85828-749-9. * Operas with entries in The Metropolitan Opera Guide to Recorded Opera ed. Paul Gruber (Thames and Hudson, 1993). ISBN 0-393-03444-5 and/or Metropolitan Opera Stories of the Great Operas ed. John W Freeman (Norton, 1984). ISBN 0-393-01888-1 * List of operas and their composers in Who’s Who in British Opera ed. Nicky Adam (Scolar Press, 1993). ISBN 0 859 67 894 6 * Entries for individual operas in * Entries for individual operas in Who’s Who in Opera: a guide to opera characters by Joyce Bourne (Oxford University Press, 1998). ISBN 0-19-210023-8 Категория:Оперы Категория:Списки опер